I Started To Believe
by xoILuvCloudox
Summary: Cloud and his teen best friends Aeris, Zack, Yuffie and Barret have been friends forever, and what will happen when a new girl comes to Nible High. Will they become best friends or confess his love:O CloudTifa,YuffBarret,AerisZack. Full summary inside!
1. Tifa's New Life

Chapter 1

**--I Started To Believe.--**

**-Authors Note: My 3rd Story! and its all FF7 I put Tifa lived and was born in Midgar (I don't know why) hmm...lol so enjoy! oh and the "spot" is the big well in the middle of the village. R&R PLZZ! (::)'s for only my friends!**

**-Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII, but I promise, I definitely own Cloud (sigh).**

**_Tifa's New Life..._**

She thought this was the biggest school ever, in fact she had no idea what to do or where to go! Tifa Lockhart was the new girl at Nible High and she was surprised at how many friends she made in a week, plus how fast her mom and dad got used to a small town, since she was born in the big city named Midgar and lived there he whole life. Until Tifa's dad lost his job and wanted to move to a place that was small and peaceful. Her mom was in on it to, she hated big cities and wanted a small cottage to relax and enjoy the rest of her life with her family. But the problem was Tifa didn't want to move, but she didn't have a choice. But when she moved to this new place after awhile she was so happy she moved here, for all the stuff that was to happen to her was all surprising. And just a couple of people out of the ordinary changed her life, her world...And her heart.

**_First day of School..._ **

"And I want to welcome a new student all the way from Midgar, Tifa Lockhart." Mrs. Bains said looking up from the piece of paper. As all the students welcomed her. Tifa smiled and sat down in the back of the class ready for a new school and whatever she expected. She started to get out her binder to start working until someone spoke to her.

"Hi!" the stranger said.

"Hi.." mumbled Tifa.

"The names Cloud! I saw you this morning walking into the school, how do you like it here so far?"

"It's very nice." Tifa said.

Cloud laughed. After the class Tifa got up to leave but got stopped by this "Cloud" person. She turned around to see four other people were with him this time.

"Hey! You must be Tifa." Said a strange girl.

"Hi, umm I have to go.." Tifa said trying to get out of the situation.

"Oh one sec, I want you to meet the team!" Cloud said. "This is Aeris, Yuffie, Zack and Barret!"

"Hi!" they all said.

"Nice to meet cha!" Yuffie said.

"You too, um I'll see you guys some other time." Tifa said walking towards the front of the school seeing her mom's car waiting outside.

"Okay, well bye!" Cloud said facing the gang again.

"Dude, what is wrong with that girl!" Barret asked.

"She's just new give her a break." Aeris said.

"Yeah Bart!" Yuffie said laughing.

"HEY I told you not to call me that!" Barret said sounding angry. Yuffie hid behind Cloud while they were laughing. When Cloud finished laughing he looked back outside to see her get in the car and drive off.

"I wonder where she lives?" Cloud asked.

"Probley in the old ugly mansion!" Barret said giggling.

"And how do you know that?" Aeris questioned.

"Because of the way she acted! And did you see what she was wearing like a skimpy little plaid skirt with a tank top! Like geez get some clothes on!" Barret laughed out loud.

"Hey don't judge her! And I bet she doesn't live in that big mansion down the hill, no one has lived there for years!" Cloud said.

"Well with her coming into town I bet they changed their minds!" Barret added.

"Ugh, will you guys ever stop arguing! Let's just go chill at the spot!" Aeris said walking out of the school.  
"Ok, c'mon Zack-attack!" Barret said picking Zack up and putting him on his shoulders, and following Aeris out the door.

"Yuffie, you got to get hold of your bf!" Cloud said sighing.

"I know, I know." Yuffie said grabbing Clouds arm and running out of the school. When all 5 of them got to the "spot" they were talking about classes, enemy's plus the new girl.

"Oh man! I got Science with Barret.." Zack said, while Barret laughed and gave him a nuggy.

"Hey, guys cut it out lets talk about that new girl, Zack did you see her today?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah the one with long black hair brown eyes and was wearing sexy clothing?" Zack said looking up at Aeris, glaring at him.

"Yeah, that one." Aeris said crossing her arms

"Sorry hunny." Zack apologized.

Aeris smiled and got up to sit by him. Barret and Yuffie were sitting together as well but Cloud was all alone. After awhile of talking about the new girl, They decided to get ice-cream and who could have guessed whom they saw at the ice-cream parlor.

"Reno..." Cloud hissed.

"Want me to beat him up for ya!" Barret said putting up his fists.

"No, if you leave him alone the better it is!" Aeris said pushing the boys back.

"Oh no, here he comes." Yuffie said crossing her arms.

"Hello, "Soldier" what are you guys doing here?" Reno saluting Cloud like it was a joke plus flicking his fiery red hair behind his shoulders.

"Were here to get ice-cream and nothing else!" Aeris said staring at him to back off. Reno laughed and walked away.

"That was close I was going to punch the lights out of him!" Barret said. They all laughed, got their favorite kinds of ice-cream and left back to the spot. They all sat there and talked till it got dark and heard each one of their parents call them in to dinner. They all said "bye." and that they would see them tomorrow. Cloud was the last one outside, he layed back stretching his arms behind his back. He looked up at the stars and thought about Tifa. I guess he wanted her to be one of them, part of their gang. But he didn't know how. He thought for awhile until he heard his mom calling him in.

"Cloud!" She said.

"Coming mom!" Cloud said climbing down from the well. He headed into his house and noticed Tifa was in her bedroom window brushing her hair, then he noticed that was next to his house! She was his neighbor! _"This is great!" _Cloud said to himself and ran inside. The next day he would ask her to hang with them at the spot! He thought it might work if she was in a good mood.

The next day was as boring as ever! All of them have almost the same classes but Cloud had the most with Tifa, Yuffie had the most with Barret, and Aeris with most of Zack's classes. But there was one class all six of them were in and that was Math! It was the last block of the day, and it was of course Math class. The gang sat at the back row of the class. And not really there to learn they passed notes played games etc. Then Tifa walked in and all of them were surprised that they were in the same class as her! Cloud spoke to her when she walked in.

"Hey, Tifa! Come sit here!" He said, as Tifa looked straight at him and sighed.

"Okay." Tifa said walking towards them.

"Hey, how was your first day yesterday?" Cloud asked, trying to be nice.

"It was okay, I guess." She said opening her binder. Cloud admired her smell, she smelled of lavender and he was getting so dizzy from it. Cloud started to ease back and forth trying to get a hold of himself.

"Are you okay Cloud?" Tifa asked. _"She said my name! Wow!" _Cloud thought.

"Yeah, It's just a headache." Cloud smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Hey, umm do you want to hang with us after school!" Cloud held his breath for the answer.

"Uh, sure!" Tifa smiled. "We should get to work." she said turning around. Cloud smiled a huge smile, but had a questioning face while he was turning around to see his friends trying to hear the conversation they had. But when he turned fully around they went back to their ordinary position. He laughed and got to his work. Thinking of how beautiful Tifa was. Asking the teacher questions and doing so much work, Cloud could see that they would get along well.

"_RING...RING_" After the bell rang they jumped up from their chairs and were excited to get the hell out of there! They went to their lockers, which were in the same isle and beside each other. Tifa laughed at how all of them are so close friends. When they were finished they sat on two benches at the school just to rest from all the hard work they did.

"Wow, I never worked that hard in my life!" Zack said.

"Yeah, I have a headache!" Yuffie said whining.

"So guys what do you what to do today?" Aeris asked.

"I don't know, go eat some pixie sticks!" Barret suggested.

"Yeah great idea." They all said and got up to leave, but Cloud saw Tifa coming towards him.

"Hey, you're really here! Were all going to get pixie sticks want to come?" Cloud said pointing out the door.

"Sure I love those!" Tifa said with a smile and ran out to catch up to the gang. Cloud followed behind her. After they got pixie sticks Tifa, Yuffie and Aeris were talking like crazy about everything! They laughed a couple of times, and they seemed so close.

"Wow, she's pretty kool!" Zack said looking behind at them. They were locking arms like best friends do.

"Yeah, good pick Cloud!" Barret said hitting him in the back.

"Ugh...thanks!" Cloud said while Barret giggled. When they got to the spot Tifa was amazed at how fast she got these friends, just after one day, and she's like best friends! Tifa wanted to got closer to all of them, but all it would take is time. Lots of them were asking Tifa questions about life and her family.

"So Tiff why did you move here?" Yuffie said chomping down some chips.

"My dad lost his job." Tifa said grabbing some chips.

"Oh man that sucks!" Zack said.

"What did he do for a living?" Aeris said finishing off her pixie stick.

"Work at one of the mako reactors." Tifa responded.

"Wow, tough job!" Cloud said.

"Yeah, so we wanted to move to a peaceful, quiet place to spend the rest of our lives." Tifa said.

"Well that's great, to get off that subject! What the heck are we going to do about Reno?" Yuffie asked.

"Smash his face in!" Barret said pounding his fist into his palm. They all laughed.

"No, just tell him to leave us alone!" Aeris suggested.

"That wont work are you kidding me!" Zack said in a sarcastic tone.

"He's right, were going to have to talk to him tomorrow!" Cloud said.

"Oh please! Like he's going to listen!" Yuffie laughed.

"We will make him!" Barret said with a wink.

"So when should we-." Aeris got interrupted.

"Uh who's Reno?" Tifa said with a questioning face.

"Oh sorry, he's a big popular stupid red head that's been my enemy for some time, well all of ours." Cloud said.

"Oh, now I get it!" Tifa said, everyone laughed.

"So as I was saying, when are we going to speak with him tomorrow?" Aeris asked.

"At lunch?" Zack suggested.

"Yeah that's the most valuable time." Cloud said.

After talking about school life everyone started to say "bye" and go in getting ready to face Reno tomorrow, until it was just Tifa and Cloud left.

"So do you like the gang?" Cloud asked feeling a bit awkward.

"I loved it! Yuffie and Aeris are awesome! Thanks so much Cloud." Tifa said.

"No prob, we needed another girl! So do you want to be one of us?" Cloud said laying back.

"Uh, do I have to take a test?" Tifa said laughing.

"No we just hang and get stuff to eat and gossip! That's about it. Me and the gang have been friends since kindergarten so we would like a new person to join us! Plus I think they like you as much as I do!" Cloud looked at her and smiled.

"Oh thanks! So is anyone like together cause some of them seem more than friends?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah, Aeris with Zack and Yuffie with Barret." Cloud said looking for shooting stars.

"Really, I never would have guessed! So you're all alone.." Tifa asked.

"I like it that way, Until I find the right girl of course." Cloud said.

"That's kool, me to except not a girl!" They both laughed.

"Tifa!"

"Oh that must be my mom." Tifa said looking back to her house.

"Well cya tomorrow!" Cloud said.

"You bet cha, oh and thank-you again!" Tifa said dropping to the gravel and running to her house. She waved once more, and Cloud to. Then when he heard the door shut he layed back down again, thinking.

"She really is amazing!" He said while he got up and left inside his house getting pumped for facing Reno tomorrow. That night Tifa was sitting in her room and was still so astounded at how many friends she made! She layed back on her bed sighing, and fell into a deep sleep wondering if Cloud would win Reno over tomorrow. But the gang wasn't prepared for what was going to happen to their lives, their world and their best friend.

**Authors Note: WOOT! I'm done! whew that was tiring...so yeah totally give me reviews! and any things I spelt wrong or mistakes! thank-you soo much! Luvyas! 2nd chappy coming soon**


	2. The Fight

Chapter 2.

_**I Started To Believe**_

**A/N- Hey! Sorry for the long wait guys :( been so busy! Anyways intense chappy!! Cloud and his buds face Reno hehe! WOOT! cheers on Cloud (sigh) I know, I'm annoying, but you got to live with it XP LOL. So sweet between Cloud&Tifa! So hope you like it! And R&R plz!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own FFVII okay! So stop asking! (crosses arms) LOL.**

_**The Fight**_

The sun shone through Tifa's window as she saw it was now morning. She yawned and got up to a loud alarm. She slammed her hand down on it to make it quiet. She got out of bed and was walking to the bathroom then just realized what's happening today! Her eyes grew big.

"Oh my gosh! Were facing Reno today!"

Tifa said having a shiver down her spine. She didn't really know who Reno was but he seemed really scary as her friends were talking about him. She made a questioning look.

"_Why am I scared! He's not going to hurt me." _

Tifa thought to herself. She started to walk to the bathroom again to freshen up. She was brushing her hair noticing she was like wearing nothing but a tank and short PJ bottoms that had poke-a-dots on them. She laughed and walked out of the bathroom to get dressed, physced about what was going to happen today!

-----------------------------------------------

Cloud woke up to his mom saying his name at his bedroom door.

"CLOUD! Get up!"

She said and walked down stairs. Cloud murmured and got up only wearing boxers (A/N: YEAH! teehee) He was pulling his fingers through his hair when he looked outside his window at the shining sun. He wasn't scared of Reno, he never was. He just pissed him off and if he bugged or hurt one of his friends then it would get serious. He was thinking about it until he heard a voice coming from outside his window. He noticed it was Barret yelling at him from across the street. Cloud ran over and opened the window.

"Hey man!" Barret said waving.

"Hey! Good Morning!" Cloud laughed and covering his eyes from the sun.

"Aren't you so pumped for school today!" Barret said.

"Yeah! Totally!" Cloud said.

"Ya. So I was going to ask you something.." Barret said grabbing something off the ground he brought it to the window and Cloud noticed it was panties.

"Whose are those!" Cloud laughed out loud.

"I don't know! I was wondering if you knew?" Barret said laughing at the pink lace underwear.

"Uh, how did it get in your room?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know! Maybe it's my moms!" Barret and Cloud laughed over the silent town.

"Nah. They're too small to be your moms!" Then Cloud's eyes went big. "Wait! Are they Yuffie's!" Cloud said almost falling over the windowsill from laughter. Barret blushed.

"Oh man." Barret said closing the window.

Cloud shut his too and waved, Barret waved back. Cloud really thought Barret was a "big giant" but not gentle that's only towards the ladies. He laughed at his friend, he was sort of clumsy and never new what he did on nights. So Yuffie probley went over to Barret's and who knows! Cloud was now getting his black shirt on and humming to himself. He looked out the window once more laughing at the scene with Barret. Then when he was finished he grabbed some toast and his backpack and ran out the door saying 'bye' to his mom. When he got to the well he leaned up against it and ate his toast waiting for the others like he always did. He was staring at the blue sky when he got pinched. Cloud yelped and grabbed onto his arm in pain.

"OW!" He said looking at his new member of the team.

"Hey! Good-morning." Tifa sighed and leaned up against the well too.

"That hurt you know!" Cloud said living through the pain. They laughed. Tifa loved how the reflection of the sky brung the blue out of Cloud's eyes and his hair was to die for! Spiky and cute! She laughed at her thoughts. They stayed there waiting for the others. Since it was hot out, Tifa was wearing a purple skirt with a black tank top, with her hair up as always. Cloud loved Tifa's eyes and how deep they look into you. How much depth she has in them made Cloud breathless. It was quite awkward between them until the others arrived. It was ten minutes later when they were all walking towards Nible High for the face off.

"Hey guys. When should we face Reno today?" Yuffie said sucking on her grape lollipop.

"Maybe we should do it after school. He always hangs out at the basket ball court so we could catch him then?" Aeris said hugging Zack around the waist.

"That's a good idea! Then I could beat the shit out of him!" Barret said smirking.

"No beating up Barret! Only if he gets harsh." Cloud said smiling at Tifa.

"Ya. But he has to back off! Or I will get in there too! Especially if he hurts my girl!" Zack said turning to Aeris and grinning.

"Awe.." Tifa said.

They were now seeing the school in the distance and well, most of them didn't care what he did or what he said. Only one was scared out of her mind and that was, Tifa. She still had no idea why she was scared of a guy she didn't know she's been thinking about it all night long. Plus, the morning. It scared her that she didn't know what she was in for but, she would have to trust her new friends to watch her back. As Tifa finally noticed she was a little behind her friends caught in her thoughts again. They called her name and she caught up. They were all at their lockers going to Math, first class today. They shut their lockers and went to class except for Cloud and Tifa. Cloud noticed she was looking pretty upset and on the floor holding her hands in her knees. Cloud ran over in a hurry, he bent down.

"Hey, Tifa are you okay?" Cloud seemed worried.

"Yeah...It's just-" Tifa lifted her head but wasn't crying just looked like she was about to. She continued.

"It's just, Reno seems really scary when you guys talk about him like he's a serial killer or something!" Tifa said looking straight into Cloud's eyes.

"Tifa...There's nothing to worry about! In fact if he does anything I will tell him to back off! Ok?" Cloud said cheering her up.

"..Ok." Tifa said smiling and got up. Cloud helped her and then they ran to class because they were late! They both opened the doors to all of the classmates looking at them. Cloud and Tifa looked at each other. 'Uh-oh' Tifa thought to herself. Mrs. Pain was no teacher you want to get in trouble with! Why do you think she has that name!

"And where have you two been? Mr. Strife and Ms. Lockheart!" Mrs. Pain said glaring at them. Some of the class giggled but only their friends in the back were biting their lips. Feeling sorry for them.

"Well, I asked you two a question! Where have you been. You know you can't be late for classes you two. It's not acceptable at all!" Mrs. Pain said.

Cloud was speechless. He had no idea what to do so Tifa stepped in.

"I was just having some trouble with my locker. You know I'm new. So sorry Mrs. Pain we won't do it again." Tifa said acting professional. Cloud was surprised. Mrs. Pain raised an eyebrow.

"I guess that will do. Please sit." Mrs. Pain said pointing to their seats. They slowly walked to the back of the class and sat down very embarrassed. They started the class with some reviewing.

"That was close! Thank god you didn't tell her the truth!" Zack said reaching over Aeris. They laughed quietly.

"Talk about to close! I'm never being late again." Cloud said getting out his binder.

"Ya, man. Uh...Tell us what you two did. If you know what I mean!" Barret said rubbing his hands together. The whole gang listened in except Tifa she was into working on a new project.

"Um. What are you guys talking about!" Cloud said getting quieter.

"You know what were saying! Did you two like make-out in the bathroom!" Yuffie said wanting all the details.

"Ya! Man. Is she a good kisser?" Zack asked smiling. Cloud tried to speak but got interrupted.

"Ya. That's what I'm talking about! C-mon man just tell us!" Barret said smirking.

"Spill the beans!" Aeris said.

"Hey! all you thought wrong okay! She was upset I helped her that's all..." Cloud blushed like mad.

"Uh-huh.." Yuffie said all of them turning back to their work.

Cloud then turned to Tifa and saw her working hard so he decided he didn't want to bug her. When that class was over they went for Recess but thank god they didn't see Reno anywhere. Except when they were in the cafeteria. He was with his own little gang of guys. No girls. But to Cloud he seemed to be looking at Tifa alot, really alot. He even got nervous. He wanted to tell her that they were talking about her but she was having a good time talking to Yuffie and Aeris about shopping this weekend. Cloud just ignored them and ate his lunch.

After the bell rang they got up to leave to go to their lockers. Reno walked past them thank god! But Cloud was still nervous. Of course he would be! To tell the truth he had some feelings for the girl that they called Tiff. But wouldn't want to ruin their friendship in any way. So he kept himself quiet for the rest of the day thinking of how he was going to deal with Reno. He was out of he thoughts when the end of the day bell rang loud and clear. Cloud gulped and ran out of the class to meet his friends. When he got there he looked at worried faces even though they weren't that scared they all had their stories about Reno. Either from Middle School or Elementary. But they all had something to tell. As they walked through the crowd of people running out of school they started to walk towards the basket ball court. Seeing Reno and only two of his friends sitting on the fence.

Tifa was not only scared but also terrified. Cloud promised to himself that he would keep her out of harms way and he would at all costs. As for Barret, Yuffie, Aeris and Zack well they were standing tall and walked without hesitation towards the enemy. All the gang wanted was for this to end. For Reno to stop picking on them forever. But deep down they knew nothing could stop Reno. Nothing. Reno now turned his head seeing them coming towards him. He was only looking at Cloud. He hurt Cloud the most out of all of them. But to think of it Cloud was the one that wasn't the least bit scared of Reno. Reno jumped off the fence landing on the cement ground his posse following him. They were coming face to face. And things were getting pretty tight. Cloud swallowed and looked back at his friends trying to smile at him. They were now face to face. And were ready for what was to happen. Reno stepped up to Cloud circling around him.

"Well, well if it isn't Cloud, the Soldier." Reno laughed. His posse behind him ready to pounce anytime.

"What do you losers want?" Reno said now facing Tifa. She stood there while he came to her face.

"Hmm. New girl huh?" Reno said looking her over. "Want to hang with me some time? We could have some fun!" Reno said grabbing her waist. She didn't know what was happening to her she couldn't stop him. She couldn't get up the courage to push his hands away. Reno smelled her fear of him. And that made him want her more. Cloud walked between them and pushed him off.

"HEY! Were not here to get attention. We want you to leave us alone and just-" Cloud got lost in his words.

"Just what!" Reno said sounding sarcastic. "You know you can't go against me Cloud Strife. Remember what happened last time!" Reno said. Cloud now having flashbacks of him losing a fight against him a few years back. The worst day of his life.

"I won't let you do that to me again Reno! I've had enough of your crap for years! Now just back off and leave me and my friends alone. You've had your fun..." Cloud said backing up and putting his hands up to protect Tifa even though he was so mad at her for not pushing him away. Reno laughed.

"And why wouldn't I hurt you losers! You are my fun. But now I have something else in my interest." Reno said licking his lips and looking towards Tifa. She looked away. Barret stepped in.

"Hey look! Dude, if you want her you have to get through me first!" Barret said.

"Me too!" The others said going around Tifa and putting their hands up. Reno clapped.

"Wow! Looks like you guys are protective. Whatever, she's not worth anything anyways. She's just an outsider." Reno said looking straight into Tifa's eyes. She wanted to scream. Reno took one last look at the gang. Laughed and walked away.

"See you losers. I'm not done with you yet. I never will be." He said walking to the school. His posse behind him as he walked. The whole gang let out a sigh. Tifa now knew how dangerous Reno was. If you ever said something wrong he would do something worse to you. But there was something about him that made her weak in the knees. She thought to herself if he was all that bad. But while she looked at how her friends protected her. That was worth way more!

"He's such a- Ugh!" Barret said making fists. Cloud sat down on a bench while all the rest were asking if Tifa was okay. Cloud was glaring at her. Why? Why did she let him do that to her! All Reno wants is girls. And it sacred Cloud because when Reno wants a girl he gets it no matter how he does it. Tifa was hugging them when Cloud noticed she was walking towards him. He didn't want to talk to her. Not even look at her face. Right now he was mad and needed to cool off. She sat down beside him. Cloud breathed slowly he looked at the ground. Tifa spoke.

"Cloud? Are you okay?" She said trying to look at his face. No answer. She knew he was mad and he had a right to be. She got off the bench but turned back to look at him so upset.

"Thank-you so much Cloud." She said smiling and running to talk to the gang. Those words meant alot to Cloud but the only way he could express them is get up and go to the spot. He jumped off the bench to people calling his name to where he was going but all he did was put his hands in his pockets and walk away. Walk away from the girl he most likely saved. The girl that was in his dreams. The girl and friends that were there with him the whole step of the way.

Tifa felt like running after him but pulled herself back. Leaving him to burry himself in his thoughts. It was now 4:00pm after the big scene with Reno. They were all walking home and now it was getting dark. The gang except Tifa waved to Cloud and went in leaving Tifa to talk to him cause they knew why he was mad. And knew exactly how Cloud felt about Tifa. So she was going to fix it and they would see him tomorrow. Since tomorrow was Friday. Tifa saw Cloud with his legs over the side of the wood plank. And his arms holding his head. Thinking of what happened today. Tifa looked at him said 'good-bye' to her friends and started to go up the ladder to sit by Cloud. She put her legs over the side and sat there for a minute before talking to him.

"I'm a, sorry Cloud." Tifa said feeling guilty.

Cloud just looked up at her for the first time in a while he opened his mouth to say something to her but nothing came out.

"I know you're mad and you have a right to be." Tifa said. Then Cloud finally spoke.

"Why? Why did you let him do that to you!" Cloud said getting mad. "He's not just a bully Tifa. He's Reno, and when he wants a girl he will-" He got cut off.

"He will what Cloud! He's just a guy!" Tifa said tearing up.

"NO! Ok, he isn't! He put all of us through hell. And if you keep close to him he will too." Cloud said begging. "And as I said when he wants a girl he will get it. At any costs, he will get you Tifa..." Cloud said getting up. Tifa was crying now and she couldn't say anything she felt so bad. But she said something very quick.

"I couldn't cloud! I couldn't get him off of me...I-I didn't get up enough courage. Some stuff in the past happened to me and I got caught in my thoughts. I'm sorry. And if you didn't care why did you protect me!" Tifa said standing up when he was walking to his house. Cloud looked back at her crying and wanted to run and hug her. Comfort her. But all he said was this.

"Because I do care. I always have Tifa. And I didn't want him to get you, but you let him. And I promised you I'd protect you..." Cloud said seeing Tifa looking deep into his eyes. Wanting to forgive her. She felt like dying. Cloud turned now walking back to his house. Tifa went to her knees and said trough her tears.

"...Cloud.." As Cloud slammed the door behind him. He went to his room without a sound stomping up the stairs. Closing his door and plopping on his bed. He felt guilty he wanted to turn back and go say he forgave her. But he wouldn't, he couldn't. He layed there thinking everything over. Scared of what Tifa was thinking. Maybe she would run away? Never see or talk to him again? Cloud couldn't sleep instead he stared at his ceiling, regretting what he just did.

Tifa was outside burying her face in her hands she hated herself! For letting Reno do that. For not pushing him away. And now she broke a friendship. That would cost a lifetime. After about ten minutes she got up and walked slowly to her door tripping over rocks. And her eyes stung from the tears. She walked inside not talking to anyone just walked up the stairs to her room and layed down on her comfy queen sized bed. It was all her fault and she layed they're crying and wished she could have changed everything. Go back in time. But it happened and nothing would change. As Tifa cried herself to sleep. The thoughts of Cloud made her cheerful. He _**promised** _and that meant more than just words out of someone's mouth. It was a** _promise_**. And when cloud made a promise he kept it in his heart. **_Forever_...**

**A/N:- Awe! whips away tears That's soo awesome! Next chappy will be tense! Reno wants more out of Tifa! Ooo! lolz Hope you guys loved it! And if you loved it that much give me a review of how you loved it that much:) teehee:P bye! (Next Chapt. Coming Soon)**


End file.
